umrafandomcom-20200213-history
Archers Book List
This is a list of books linked to the BBC Radio 4 series The Archers. It is arranged chronologically within five sections: Reference Books, Cook Books, Behind-the-Scenes Accounts and Biographies, Miscellaneous Non-Fiction, and Fiction. For more about The Archers see the umra FAQ. Reference Books Meet the Archers 36 page booklet of biographies and pictures Published: Newnes 1955 25 Years of The Archers, Who's Who in Ambridge by Jock Gallagher Paperback ISBN 0-563-17009-3 Published: BBC Books 1975 Archers Digest Author unknown. ISBN 0-6958-0718-8 Published DBI 1977 The Archers, The Official Companion by William Smethurst, introduction by Jock Gallagher Hardcover: ISBN 0-5633-6001-1 Hardcover: ISBN 0-2977-8715-2 Paperback: ISBN 0-2977-8754-3 Published hardcover Weidenfeld & Nicholson 1986 Published paperback Weidenfeld & Nicholson 1986 Published: Methuen/BBC Books 1986? 1990? This is the story of "The Archers", the 25 year old radio programme that proudly claims to be the longest running broadcast serial in the world. There are biographies of the actors, the background and development of the characters they play and a history of the programme. The Archers, The New Official Companion by Willliam Smethurst hardcover ISBN 0-2977-9200-8 paperback ISBN 0-2977-9407-8 Published hardcover Weidenfeld & Nicholson 1987 Published paperback Weidenfeld & Nicholson/BBC Books 1988 The Archers A booklet with character profiles Published: BBC Books 1991 Who's Who in Ambridge by Paul Shuttleworth, et al. Published: BBC Books 1993, 1994, 1995. The Book of The Archers by Patricia Greene, Charles Collingwood & Hedli Niklaus hardcover ISBN 0-7181-3849-X paperback ISBN 0-7181-4086-9 large print ISBN 0-7531-5118-9 Published hardback Michael Joseph 1994 paperback Michael Joseph 1995 print Chivers 1998 This book was written by three members of the cast of The Archers. It presents characters, places and events in the style of an encyclopedia and is packed with information. It is a must for anyone who is at all interested in Ambridge life. It is referred to on umra as "The Book". Who's Who in The Archers by Keri Davies (pb) 2008 ISBN-10: 184607326X ISBN-13: 978-1846073267 Published BBC Books 2007 ISBN-10: 0-563-49376-3 ISBN-13: 978-0563493761 Published BBC Books 2006 ISBN: 0-563-52288-7 Published BBC Books 2005 ISBN: 0-563-52177-5 Published: BBC Worldwide Ltd 2004 2004 ISBN: 0-563-348766 6 Published: BBC Worldwide Ltd 2003 2003 ISBN: 0-563-348861-6 Published: BBC Worldwide Ltd 2002 2002 ISBN: 0-563-53454-0 Published: BBC Worldwide Ltd 2001 2001 ISBN: 0-563-53717-5 Published: BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 2000 ISBN: 0-563-55136-4 Published: BBC Worldwide Ltd 1999 For the novice and experienced listener alike, Who s Who in The Archer s is the essential A to Z companion to this longest-running radio drama Archers Anarchists A – Z by Ian Sanderson ISBN 0 752-22442-5 Published paperback Boxtree 1998 The Archers Anarchists Ambridge Jubilee 50 years of a Medieval Village By Ian Sanderson ISBN 0-7522-2012-8 Published paperback Boxtree: 2001 A fully updated re-issue of Archers Anarchists A – Z and The Archers Anarchists Survival Guide. The Archers Annual 2001 by Kate Willmott & Hedli Niklaus ISBN 0-563-53716-7 Published: paperback BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 The Archers Annual 2000 by Kate Willmott & Hedli Niklaus ISBN 0-563-38415-8 Published: paperback BBC Worldwide Ltd 1999 The Archers Encyclopedia, the ultimate guide to the people and places of Ambridge. Compiled by Joanna Toye and Adrian Flynn ISBN 0-563-53718-3 Published: BBC Worldwide Ltd 2001 Companion up-dated encyclopedia to ‘The Book of the Archers’. It is referred to on umra as "TAE". Images of the Archers Unique limited edition book celebrating 50 years of the programme in photographs produced professionally and from amateurs Cook Books Doris Archer's Farm Cookery Book by Gwen Berryman Published: Museum Press 1958 Peggy Archer's Book of Recipes Published: paperback, BBC Books 1968 Cottage Cooking from Pebble Mill ISBN 0-0913-1430-5 by Mollie Harris Published: BBC Books 1976 Mollie Harris played the character Martha Woodford in The Archers. The Archers Country Cookbook by Martha Woodford (Mollie Harris) Hardcover: ISBN 0-091-31430-5 Paperback: ISBN 0-099-20910-1 Published: hardback Hutchinson 1979 paperback Arrow 1979 Drop O’Wine By Mollie Harris ISBN: 0701126906 Hardcover Publisher: Chatto and Windus 1983 Ambridge Book of Country Cooking by Caroline Bone (aka Wm Smethurst) Hardcover: ISBN 0-4136-0440-3 Published: Methuen/BBC Books 1986 A selection of recipes using seasonal ingredients, and reflecting the months of the year in Ambridge. Jennifer Aldridge's Archers Cookbook by Angela Piper Hardcover ISBN 0-71530141-1 Published: David & Charles 1994 Over 100 recipes from Ambridge. The Archers Pantry by Angela Piper Hardcover ISBN 0-0918-5407-5 Published: Ebury Press 1997 Behind the Scenes Accounts The Archers - A Slice of My Life autobiography by Godfrey Baseley ISBN Published: Sidgwick & Jackson 1971 Taking us behind the scenes describing all the writers, actors and technicians who have helped to make the programme what it is. A Village Portrait by Godfrey Baseley Hardcover ISBN 0-2839-7902-X Published: Sidgwick & Jackson 1972 Forever Ambridge - Chronicles 1951-1975 by Norman Painting Hardcover : ISBN 0-7181-1422-1 Paperback : ISBN 0-7222-16665-6 Published: hardback Michael Joseph 1975 paperback Sphere 1976 Traces the progress of the radio programme from its humble beginnings to its place as one of the institutions of life today. The Archers - The First 30 Years by William Smethurst Hardcover ISBN 0-500-522-5 Paperback ISBN 0-450-0520-6 Published: cover Eyre Methuen 1980 paperback New English Library Country Compendium by Godfrey Baseley Hardcover ISBN 0-2839-8222-5 Paperback ISBN 0-3523-0301-8 Published: hardcover Sidgwick & Jackson 1977 paperback Star Books 1980 Dan Archer - The Ambridge Years by William Smethurst & Anthony Parkin Hardcover ISBN 0-7181-2437-5 Paperback ISBN 0-7221-1304-8 Large print ISBN 0-8511-19354-4 Published: BBC Books/Michael Joseph cover 1980 Published: BBC Books/Michael Joseph Rainbird 1984 paperback Sphere 1986 print Chivers 1985 The Life & Death of Doris Archer autobiography by Gwen Barryman Harcover: ISBN 0-4134-8640-0 Published: Methuen 1981 print edition Chivers 1982 Covers much of Gwen’s thinking about how she played the part of Doris, relates some of the tales from her point of view covered in other TA books, as well as her life away from TA mic. Reluctant Archer autobiography by Norman Painting Hardcover ISBN 0-9067-8206-6 Published: Granta Editions 1982 The Archers Omnibus - The BBC's Official Companion to Radio's Most Popular Serial by Jock Gallagher Published: BBC Books 1990 This book tells the inside story of The Archers over nearly 40 years. It takes the reader on a guided tour of Ambridge and provides a colourful scrapbook of Archer family history. Here, too, are behind-the-scenes stories of a radio soap which attracts over 7 million listeners 40 Years of an everyday Story by Jan Stretch Published privately 1991 The Archers, The Official Inside Story by Vanessa Whitburn ISBN 1-852-27660-6 1996 Published: Virgin Books 1996 Revised 1997 When the first episode was broadcast in 1951, The Archers was a simple tale of country folk and farming life in and around the village of Ambridge. This book is a revised edition, which looks back over the history of the show, demonstrating how much it has changed over the past 46 years and, with facts, fun, reminiscences and revelations, the author explains in detail how the programme is put together. The Archers, The True Story - The History of the World's Most Famous Radio Programme by William Smethurst paperback: ISBN 1-854-79689-5 hardcover: ISBN 1-858-33620-1 large print ISBN 0-754-01101-1 Published: paperback Michael O'Mara Books Ltd 1997 hardcover Colour Library Direct 1997 Chivers Large Print 1998 a definitive account of how the programme was born and how it evolved, and includes behind-the-scenes dramas that listeners never heard, and the truth behind many rumours which have long puzzled "Archers'" addicts. The text is illustrated throughout and includes historic photographs specially taken by "Picture Post's" photographer Bert Hardy in 1950. Referred to on umra as "TATTS", this is considered to be one of the more authoritative works on The Archers, although it is published as "the unauthorised inside story". The author worked on The Archers for eleven years as a writer and later as the programme's editor, leaving in 1986. The book is not authorised by the BBC and is full of incidental information, as well as coverage of the more important events, and all in a style that makes it a good read. The book has been revised and republished in 2000. Miscellaneous Non-Fiction Ambridge, An English Village Through the Ages by Jennifer Aldridge & John Tregorran – Wm Smethurst Hardcover ISBN 0-4134-8350-9 Published: hardback Borchester Press / Eyre Methuen / BBC Books 1981 ? paperback 1982 Rural Class Struggle in Ambridge by Fred Borage illustrated by Tintoretto Sheepdip Paperback ISBN 0-9464-2300-8 Published: November Books 1982 This is a limited edition of 130 signed and numbered copies. Ambridge by William Smethurst Paperback ISBN 0-413-50170-1 Published: Methuen Publications 1982 Unheard of Ambridge, The Ones That Don't Speak by Merrily Harpur ISBN 0-14-012786-0 published Penguin 1989 A collection of cartoons giving a humorous insight into the rural nether world of Radio 4's The Archers. It describes particularly the characters whose personalities remain mysterious because they never speak in the series - including the Horobins, Pru Forrest, Mr Rodway and Snatch Foster. The cartoons were originally published in The Listener between April 1988 and April 1989 The Archers Quizbook by Liz Rigby Published: BBC Books 1988 ISBN 05632 0599 7 Published: paperback BBC Books 1988 print Isis 1990 The Archers Book of Farming and the Countryside by Anthony Parkin Hardcover: ISBN 0-5632-0728-0 Published BBC Books 1989 This book, written by the agricultural story consultant of the Archers radio series, gives a comprehensive outline of life in modern rural communities. Specimen balance sheets from the Ambridge Farms, details of animal husbandry procedures and an insight into the fictitious but realistic community of Ambridge, together produce a vivid account of rural life. Fourteen Ways of Listening to The Archers by Cliff Yates paperback ISBN 1-8699-6163-3 Published: Smith (Doorstep Books) 1994 Lynda Snell's Heritage of Ambridge by Carole Boyd (hardcover) ISBN 1-8522-7658-4 (large print) ISBN 0-753-15958-9 Published hardcover: Virgin Publishing Ltd 1997 print: ISIS Carole Boyd, who plays Lynda Snell in the series, takes readers on a comprehensive tour of Ambridge and the surrounding area, relating in detail the history, folklore and legend associated with each building and taking a close look at the countryside in general. Illustrated throughout with photographs and line drawings. Since her arrival in Ambridge over ten years ago, Lynda Snell has played a pivotal role in shaping its history. Lynda's commentary covers every aspect of village life past and present. She has chronicled the wildlife and plantlife throughout the seasons; she has studied the arts and cultural life of this active and constantly evolving community and has taken a close look at the genealogy of its families, especially the Archers and the Grundys. Archers Anarchists Survival Guide By Ian Sanderson ISBN 0-752- Published paperback Boxtree This unofficial companion to Radio 4's longest-running soap opera tackles issues like "Top Ten most Loathed Characters", "The Perils of Sitting Down in Ambridge", "Top Ten Loosest Ends (The Forgotten Stories)" as well as quizzes, obituaries and a problem page. Archers Quiz Book by Hedli Niklaus and Trevor Harrison ISBN 0-563-48876-X Published paperback : BBC Books 2003 Riddles, quizzes, anagrams, word searches, brainteasers and crosswords, drawn from over 50 years of Britain's longest-running radio drama, Fiction The Archers of Ambridge a novel by Geoffrey Webb & Edward J Mason Published: Newnes 1954 The Archers Intervene, A New Story of the Ambridge Folk a novel by Geoffrey Webb & Edward J Mason ISBN B0000CJHQR Published: Heinemann 1956 Doris Archer's Diary, Selections from 21 Years of the Archers Hardcover ISBN 0-563-12118-1 Paperback ISBN 0-563-12348-6 by Jock Gallagher Published: hardcover BBC Books 1971 Published: paperback BBC Books 1972 Spring at Brookfield by Brian Hayles hardcover ISBN 0-855-23064-9 Wingate paperback ISBN 0-426-16520-9 Tandem paperback ISBN 0-427-00053-X Crescent large print ISBN 1-851-88021-6 Crescent Published hardcover Wingate 1975 paperback Tandem 1975 paperback Crescent 1985 print W H Allen Crescent 1986 Set in 1919: Doris starts work at the big house, rivalry between Dan and John for her. Ambridge Summer by Keith Miles hardcover ISBN 0-8552-3065-7 Wingate paperback ISBN 0-4261-6539-X Tandem paperback ISBN 0-4270-0072-6 Crescent large print ISBN –8518-8022-4 Crescent Published hardcover Wingate/BBC Books 1975 paperback Tandem 1975 paperback Crescent Books 1987 print Crescent 1987 Set in 1971: begins with death of Brigadier Winstanley (played by Godfrey Baseley). Ralph and Lilian´s courtship. Jennifer’s Friends By William Smethurst Hardcover ISBN 0-4135-0610-X Published Methuen 1983 The Archers: To The Victor The Spoils a novel by Jock Gallagher Paperback ISBN 0-563-20599-7 Large print ISBN 1-850-89384-5 Published: paperback BBC Books 1988 print Isis Daniel Archer escapes the mud of Flanders to take over the tenancy of Brookfield Farm on the death of his father in 1916. It is his younger brother, Ben, who is most devastated by the horrors of the Great War and on his return to Ambridge, he is unable to settle down to work on the farm. To make matters worse, both brothers are interested in the same girl, Doris Forrest, daughter of the local gamekeeper... The Archers: Return to Ambridge a novel by Jock Gallagher paperback ISBN 0-563-20606-3 Published: BBC Books 1988 Jack Archer, son of Dan and Doris, did not have a distinguished war service; he went no further than the regimental stores, "unfit for active service". Still only 21 on demob in 1944, he returns to Ambridge engulfed by the drabness of post-war Britain. He has married Peggy Perkins, a cheerful cockney member of the ATS, and although he feels overshadowed by both father and younger brother Philip, Peggy rises to the challenge of their smallholding. The Archers: Borchester Echoes a novel by Jock Gallagher ISBN 0-563-20607-1 Published: BBC Books 1988 Phil and Jill Archer's younger daughter, Elizabeth, is using her job in the tele-sales department of the Borchester Echo to try and break into the world of journalism, while her private life is carried on at a hectic pace: fast cars with Robin Fairbrother, madcap antics with Nigel Pargetter and the odd minor fling with Terry Barford, whom she joins for a week in Berlin. The Archers: Omnibus Edition by Jock Gallagher This contains To the Victor the Spoils, Return to Ambridge, and Borchester Echoes Hardcover ISBN 0-563-36001-1 Published BBC Books 1990 Published: Guild Publishing 1988 Shula's Story by Joanna Toye Hard cover: ISBN 0-563-38708-3 Paperback: ISBN 0-1402-5850-7 Magna: ISBN 0-7505-1135-4 Published cover: BBC Books 1995 paperback: Penguin 1996 Large print Magna Print 1995/1997 The life story of Shula Hebden, elder daughter of Phil and Jill in the Radio 4 soap opera, "The Archers". The book recounts her failed romances and broken engagement, her marriage, the termination of her first pregnancy, her husband's death, and her struggles as a widow and single mother. The Archers 1951- 1967, Family Ties (The Archers Trilogy vol 1) by Joanna Toye Published cover BBC Worldwide Ltd 1999 paperback BBC Worldwide Ltd 2002 Hardcover: ISBN 0-563-38397-6 Paperback: ISBN 0-563-53670-2 In 1951 Dan Archer, with his wife Doris, looked over the farm and their grown up children, Jack, Philip and Christine with hope for the future. "The Archers: Family Ties" introduces us to the events which started the longest running soap opera in the world and created a national institution. The Archers 1968 -1986, Looking For Love (The Archers Trilogy vol 2) by Joanna Toye Hardcover: ISBN 0-563-38397-6 Paperback: ISBN 0-563-53471-0 Large Print ISBN 0-753-16428-0 Published cover: BBC Worldwide Ltd 1999 paperback: Isis large print 2001 Follows the fortunes of Dan and Doris Archer's children and grandchildren as they search for fulfilment in the changing world of the seventies and early eighties. The Archers 1987 – 2000 Back To The Land (The Archers Trilogy vol 3) by Joanna Toye Hardcover: ISBN 0-563-53704-9 Paperback: ISBN 0-563 53472-9 Large print ISBN 0-753-16429-9 Published cover: BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 paperback: print: Isis Humbridge : an Everyday Story of Scriptwriting Folk Anthony Parkin Published paperback Polperro Heritage Press 2002 ISBN 0-953-00126-1 Jennifer’s Diary by Joanna Toye Published Windsor Large Print: 2003 Published: cover BBC Books 2003 print Chivers 2001 Large print: ISBN 0-7540-5661-9 Hard cover: ISBN 0-563-48767-4 Reeling from the discovery of Brian's year-long affair with Siobhan and the news that he is the father of her son, Ruairi, Jennifer turns to her diary. Here you will find her innermost thoughts as she tries to steer a way through the year ahead.